Nichts ist wie es scheint!
by Mirija
Summary: Post HBP! Seit Dumbledores Tod ist Snape ganz allein, die Lage spitzt sich zu. OneShot, Gewalt


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: P12, K+  
Warnungen: Gewalt  
Summary: Post HBP! Seit Dumbledores Tod ist Snape ganz allein, die Lage spitzt sich zu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nichts ist wie es scheint (von Mirija)

Snape kniete inmitten des Kreises ihn umringender, in dunkle Umhänge gekleideter Gestalten. Wie er diese Situation doch hasste. Zu oft hatte er sie schon erlebt. Nicht nur, dass es ohnehin nie etwas Gutes bedeutete, wenn man allein in einem Kreis kniete, nein, es versprach auch eine wie auch immer geartete Form des Schmerzes.

Als sich sein Blick hob und er den Umhangsaum direkt vor ihm erblickte, überkam ihn das irrationale Bedürfnis ihn zu küssen. Aber nein, so weit wollte er sich im Moment dann doch nicht erniedrigen und hielt sich zurück. Allerdings war seine Wahrnehmung auch ansonsten leicht verschwommen, bestimmt lag es an dem Trank, den man ihm aufgezwungen hatte.

Er hatte schon vermutet, dass es einer der Tränke sein musste, den er selbst als ergebener Diener gebraut hatte. Und tatsächlich, anhand der Symptome konnte er ihn identifizieren: Es war der ‚Trank der verfluchten Erinnerung'. Snape verfluchte sich innerlich in diesem Moment selbst, jemals ein solch teuflisches Gebräu erzeugt zu haben. Er hatte es eigens für Menschen entwickelt, die ‚Veritaserum' nicht bei sich behalten konnten. Der ‚Trank der verfluchten Erinnerung' sollte ebenfalls dazu dienen, alles preiszugeben, was man zurückzuhalten wünscht. Allerdings auf eine eher perfide Art und Weise. Der Körper wird nämlich so lange von schrecklichen Schmerzen gequält, die sich aus den eigenen Albträumen nähren, bis man alle Barrieren fallen lässt und seinen Geist sozusagen „freiwillig" öffnet.

Snape holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu wappnen. Der versammelte innere Kreis war totenstill, nur die Stimme seines Peinigers direkt vor ihm drang zischend zu ihm durch, allerdings konnte er seine Worte nicht mehr deuten, in seinem Geist hörte er nur das Zischen einer Schlange.

Und dann kamen die Schmerzen: Welle für Welle überrollten sie ihn und Snape klammerte sich nur an den einen Gedanken: „Nichts preisgeben! Halte deinen Geist verschlossen!" Seine schlimmsten Albträume drangen in sein Bewusstsein und bereiteten ihm körperliche Schmerzen. Er fühlte wieder die Schläge seines Vaters und hob schützend die Hände über den Kopf. Er verspürte wieder die Cruciatus-Flüche, die der dunkle Lord in der Vergangenheit auf ihn gelegt hatte und ihn überkam auch erneut die Kälte und Trostlosigkeit der Dementoren, denen er in der Untersuchungshaft nach dem ersten Fall des dunklen Lords ausgeliefert war. Dumpfe, gepeinigte Schreie entrangen sich seiner gequälten Brust.

Ganz hinten in seinem Bewusstsein meldete sich eine Stimme, dass der Trank geradezu genial wirkte – das Opfer quälte sich sozusagen selbst, niemand musste Hand anlegen – der Betrachter konnte sich ganz der verwerflichen Lust des Zuschauens ergeben – welch perverses Gebräu!

Inzwischen nahm Snape seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahr. Er hatte sich erbrochen, aber auch das drang nicht mehr in sein Bewusstsein – er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken „Nichts preisgeben" und einen Wunsch – dass der Schmerz aufhören solle.

Vor ihm rollten Szenerien ab. Seine Erfahrung mit Schmerz und seine außergewöhnliche Übung in Okklumentik ermöglichten ihm trotz der schier ausweglosen Situation nur bestimmte Szenen nach vorn zu spülen. Bilder aus der großen Halle bei den Mahlzeiten, bestimmte Todessertreffen, die Tötungsszene auf dem Turm, der Kampf mit Harry, Hagrids brennende Hütte … doch seine Blockade wurde schwächer. Er rief Personen auf, deren Köpfe vor ihm auftauchten, ihre Gesichter zu Masken verzerrt – da fanden sich Schüler genauso wie Mittodesser und Kollegen, dann generierte er einen schwarzen Turm in seinen Gedanken, er sah sich selbst fallen. Tiefer, immer tiefer, … er wusste, wenn er unten aufschlagen würde, dann wäre seine Qual zu Ende.

Einen Moment durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke – ob es wohl mit diesem Trank möglich wäre, Selbstmord zu begehen? Würde er tatsächlich sterben, wenn er unten ankäme?

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er spürte, dass seine Schmerzen nachließen, je mehr er sein eigenes Leben losließ. Und alle Gedanken, die er hatte abblocken wollen, waren auch tatsächlich fest ein seinem Geist verschlossen geblieben: Diverse Szenen, die ihn bei Todesseraktivitäten zeigten, Gespräche mit Dumbledore, Ordenstreffen …

Da – es war soweit. Der Boden näherte sich ihm mit entsetzlicher Geschwindigkeit und dennoch kam es Snape wie in Zeitlupe vor. Als er ihn endlich berührte, erkannte er, dass er nicht sterben würde, er verlor nur das Bewusstsein. Das letzte, was noch in seinen verwirrten Geist drang, waren die gezischten Worte: „Es hat keinen Sinn, schafft ihn mir aus den Augen in eine Zelle – gut gesichert!"

Zwei der dunklen Gestalten griffen grob nach Snape, dessen Kopf schlaff in den Nacken gefallen war. Sie schleiften ihn durch einige Gänge, warfen ihn dann in eine dunkle, dreckige Zelle und verschlossen die Gittertür sorgfältig. Sie wollten sich gar nicht ausmalen, was mit ihnen passieren würde, wenn der Gefangene entkommen sollte – der Verräter!

Als sie fort waren, passierte eine ganze Weile gar nichts. Bis auf einmal aus den Schatten der Dunkelheit erneut eine Gestalt im dunklen Umhang auftauchte. Sie blieb vor dem Gitter stehen und sprach zunächst einige Reinigungszauber und Heilsprüche. Nach einem Aufseufzen zog die Gestalt ihre Kapuze ab und es wurde klar, dass es sich um einen jungen Mann, so um die 20 Jahre handelte.

Leise flüsterte er: „Es ist falsch, es ist falsch – so kann es nicht sein, so darf es nicht sein …"

Dabei fuhr er sich verzweifelt mit beiden Händen durch die mittellangen schwarzen Haare, die ihm bis auf die Schultern fielen. Er rückte noch kurz seine Brille zurecht und als er an Snapes Atem hörte, dass dieser jeden Moment erwachen würde, wandte er sich schnell zum Gehen.

Als Snape durch die Gitterstäbe blickte, sah er nur noch jemandem davoneilen, der einen langen dunklen Umhang trug. Auf dem Rücken war ein in silbrig-schimmernder Farbe ein Enblem aufgedruckt. Snape sah vor seinem geistigen Auge das dunkle Mal entstehen, wie er es schon unzählige Male auch auf seinem eigenen Umhang gesehen hatte, aber dann drang in Form von hohen Lettern auf dem Umhang die Wirklichkeit zu ihm durch:

„AUROR".

ENDE

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anmerkung: Dieser One-Shot schreit sogar für mich nach einer Fortsetzung – ich kann aber im Moment noch keine schreiben, weil ich immer das Gesamtkonzept für eine Story fertig haben will, bevor ich anfange zu posten. Also, eventuell geht es hier einmal weiter.

Reviews sind natürlich trotzdem immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
